Heir of the Demon
by RyMalice
Summary: Neglected by his family for his younger brother, Harry Potter finds himself raised by the infamous Ra's al Ghul. When he is chosen to compete by the Goblet of Fire, how will this different Harry overcome this challenge and how will this change their world?


It was a dark and cloudless night in the small hamlet of Godric's Hollow, the moon shining brightly and illuminating the small village. There was a small cottage on the outskirts where two happy boys were playing inside, a young girl trying to calm them down and get them to bed, with no idea of the evil that was approaching the house.

A black robed man with harsh and gaunt features, his eyes slitted and red, glowing with power and hatred. He glared at the cottage with all the fury in his body, as within that unassuming building, lay a power that could destroy him. One of those two boys held the power to stop his revolution and kill him, and he refused to allow such a threat to his power to exist. This man was the great Lord Voldemort, though any that dared to utter his name did so at their own peril, and no one would be allowed to threaten him and what he had created.

Voldemort had heard about a prophesy from one of his followers years ago, but it had taken him time to lure the Potters, the most likely subjects of the prophesy, into a position that he could take advantage of. They had protected themselves with one of the most powerful spells possible, the Fidelius charm. And they had chosen their friend and ally Sirius Black to be the anchor and secret keeper for them, which had proven to be a most wise decision. No matter what forces he had thrown at the Black Heir, the ambushes he had set, the men he had bribed, none of it had worked and Black had survived and even thrived to the point that he had been promoted within the Auror department.

This had been the development he had been waiting for, as a much more public position had given his spy, Pettigrew, the chance to convince the Potters to make him their secret keeper. Within a week, Pettigrew was able to finally give him the location of the Potter's hidden refuge. Now he stood on the threshold of his destiny.

With a negligent wave of his wand, Voldemort tore a whole through the other wards of the property and he strode up the front path. As he approached the front door, he blasted the front door to splinters without breaking his stride, absently sending a piercing hex at the young girl watching the young boys. With the babysitter dead, Voldemort paused to savor the moment and look upon his destiny. The two boys were no more than children, the oldest boy was only four years of age, the younger had only recently had his first birthday. Both boys fit the prophesy, the eldest having been born on the 31st of July and the younger had his birthday on the 30th.

Voldemort examined the boys and was struck by the similarities between the older boy, the one named Harry, and himself as a child. Though this boy possessed the striking green eyes of his mother, eyes that stared up at him in fear.

"Who are you?" young Harry Potter asked fearfully as he clutched his baby brother to his chest protectively.

"I am your death, Heir Potter. A true pity, but know that after you die, your brother will be joining you shortly," Voldemort told the boy sincerely. He may have been a monster capable of the worst crimes imaginable, but he could feel the power within this boy and regretted the necessary action of ending his life. Such power could have been a great asset to him eventually, but alas, it would never be.

Harry gasped as he tried to shield his brother with his own body, fear flooding his young mind at the almost foreign concept of death. Within him, a latent power started to stir, different from the magic that was his birthright and ran in his veins, awoken by the mortal fear running through his body.

"Do not fear, young Potter, for in a few seconds you shall sleep forever more," Voldemort said as he raised his wand and leveled it at the little boy. The end of the wand glowed an emerald green, the same color of the boy's eyes, and he uttered those feared words. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell shot from his wand and struck the boy in the chest, right over his heart. But to the shock of both Voldemort and Harry, the green magic of the spell was absorbed into his body without killing him, the power flooding the boy and causing him to glow with a bright green light, the power more than he could handle.

With a scream of pain, the power exploded out of young Harry's body and back at Voldemort, striking his straight on and through the shield he had thrown up by reflex, destroying his body and sending his soul flying out into the night. The explosion of power also destroyed the immediate area around the boys and seared a starburst pattern into his brother's face, right on his left temple which had been pressed against his brother.

Minutes later, there was a flurry of action as Aurors arrived on the scene, led by the anxious Lord and Lady Potter. They were the first ones through what had been the front door of their cottage and Lily Potter gasped as she saw the dead body of the young muggleborn girl she had hired to watch her boys. She had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year and had been accepted into St. Mungo's as an apprentice.

Looking around while Lily was in shock, James saw a black robe and a pile of ashes right in front of the huddled forms of his boys and before his realized he had moved, he was there checking on his sons. To his immense surprise and relief, both were still alive. Harry was unconscious and his second son, Alexander, was just stirring, a piercing cry escaping as the boy woke up in pain, causing James to check him for injuries after seeing no apparent wounds on his eldest.

"Lily look at this," James said urgently as he ran his fingers over the burn on Alex's temple. Alex continued to cry as James picked him up to allow Lily to examine their son, her wand flashing as she cast a score of diagnostic spells on their son. When she ran her wand over the burn mark, she gasped in shock.

"James, this was made with extremely dark magic," Lily told him as she cast more spells.

"What do you mean by that, Lily?" came a wizened voice from behind them.

They turned and saw that Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the cottage, having felt the destruction of the wards, including the Fidelius, when Voldemort had been killed.

"Dumbledore, thank Merlin you are here," Lily said in relief. "Alex was hit by some dark magic and I can't get a read on it."

"Here, let me examine him while you see to young Harry," Dumbledore said with a comforting smile as he held out his arms to take Alex from them. When the toddler was given to him, he set the boy on the couch and started scanning the boy's injury, ignoring the anxious parents as they looked over their eldest son.

Using old and obscure spells, Dumbledore investigated the magic around the boy's wound and compared it to all the magic that he had come across before. Doing so, he was able to narrow the magic down, and though there was some differences in the magical residue, he could only conclude that the boy had been struck by the Killing Curse and had somehow survived.

"Unbelievable," Albus said in shock. This brought the attention of James and Lily back to him, Lily holding the unconscious body of Harry in her arms.

"What is it, Albus?" James asked anxiously.

"Alexander was struck by the Killing Curse," Dumbledore told them, casting follow up spells to see what else he could determine.

"How is that possible? No one has ever survived that spell before," Lily asked as she stroked Harry's head anxiously.

"I believe that the Power that He Knows Not is responsible for his survival. Young Alexander is the one spoken of in the prophesy," Albus said firmly, convinced of his answer.

"Are you sure? You told us before that the prophesy could have applied to either of them," James said firmly.

"Your son survived something impossible, there can be no other explanation. This will change things, he will need to be trained to handle this power, the responsibility of being the Chosen One, the one that survived the impossible and vanquished the great Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore told them sagely as he cast some healing spells on the boy, healing the wound, though it didn't fully heal, leaving a starburst scar. "Now, we must prepare, as I believe that Voldemort didn't die, but he has been rendered powerless for the moment. But he will return, and Alex must be ready."

James and Lily shared a look as they cradled their sons, having picked up Alex after Dumbledore had finished. "What should we do?"

"For now, raise your sons and give the world time to adjust," Dumbledore said as he gently stroked the forehead of the youngest Potter with a smile. "In time, we will begin his training and prepare him for his destiny."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light as a reporter took a picture of the family, and several other reporters started shouting questions. James groaned as he realized that one of the Aurors had let slip to the press what had happened.

"Go on, give the people their savor," Dumbledore said as he realized the potential benefits of the press letting everyone know what had happened.

James and Lily shared another look and hesitantly stepped out of the ruins of their cottage and into the limelight.

XxXxXxX

The sun rose over the mountains, lighting up a mountain top fortress. This fortress was an ancient monastery that had been converted long ago by an ancient organization. In the courtyard were rows on rows of men in what appeared to be ninja outfits practicing sword katas under the watchful eye of a large man with a giant sword on his back.

As the sun creeped down over the fortress, it shone through a window into a room that was well furnished and had rows of swords and other medieval weapons on the walls, and there was a large king sized four poster bed which contained a single occupant. This was a young man with dark black hair, which was spread out over his pillow. As the sun entered his room and shined on his face, he frowned as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking as the sun shone right into his emerald green eyes. He glared at the window and rolled over onto his side away from the window and pulled the covers up over his head.

There was a knock at the door to his room the kept him from going back to sleep. He tried to ignore it, but the knock was getting annoying. "What?" he yelled out; his voice muffled from the covers.

"Master Hadrian, your father has summoned you," a woman's voice came through the door to his room. Her message delivered, Hadrian could hear footsteps fading away.

Hadrian sighed and pulled his covers down and rolled out of bed, yawning as he did. He knew better than to ignore a summons from his father and went about his morning routine. He looked at his mirror as he finished dressing, admiring his armor. It had been a seventeenth birthday present from his father this year. It was still new, though he had trained regularly in it to make sure it was worn in. It was colored in black with gold trimming. Under his armor was a dark green tunic that matched his eyes and attached to his side was an elaborate katana, the hilt styled in the shape of a western dragon, the wings making up the cross guard.

After making sure that he was properly attired, Hadrian left his room and started on the long walk from his room to his father's throne room. As he walked down the labyrinth of hallways, he reflected on how he had come to this place so many years ago.

FLASHBACK:

_A small boy watched from a window as his family celebrated his younger brother's birthday. He had gone for walk to enjoy the day as his family hurried about preparing for the party, but he had gotten back later than he thought, and they had already started. He watched as his father led a toast to the many people who had come to see the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived', the one who had destroyed the infamous Lord Voldemort._

"_My friends, I would like to raise a toast to my son and heir, Alexander Potter!" James Potter said with a proud smile at the young boy, who was only eight years old. The young boy was sitting next to his father with a cocky smile, his pudgy face wearing glasses just like his father. He was wearing the finest robes of acromantula silk and gold trimming._

_As everyone rose and raised their glasses, young Harry Potter watched in shock as a ripple of pain shot through his young eleven-year-old body as the family magics of the House of Potter left him. He stumbled away and ran into the woods surrounding the house with tears falling from his eyes._

END FLASHBACK

Hadrian snarled as the memory hit him and he grit his teeth as he tried to suppress the memories of his past. When his father had disowned him, he had run until he couldn't run anymore, but had found himself completely lost. It had truly sunk in what had happened when he had tried to call for his family's house elves, but nothing had happened. That would only happen if he was no long considered a Potter.

After a few days of wandering, he had found himself in a small town in Wales. After wandering and scrounging for anything to eat, the dirty and scraped up boy had run into a tall and imposing man with wavy black hair and an impeccably groomed goatee. He wore a very expensive suit and had several bodyguards around him who had grabbed the little boy roughly. But the man had taken one look at the boy and called them off.

Hadrian smiled as he remembered being taken to an upscale hotel and given an offer, to join the man's family and organization, to have a place at his side. Granted, as a child, he had no idea what the offer had meant, but he had just had everything torn from him shortly before he was supposed to start going to Hogwarts and had nothing to his name. So, the naive boy had gone with the older man, which had been the best decision he had ever made.

Hadrian, as he was now known, finally made his way into his father's throne room and knelt before the imposing figure of the man that had adopted him, the demon of the underworld, Ra's al Ghul.

"Father, I have come as you have summoned me," Hadrian said formally, his head bowed in respect.

"Hadrian, my son, I have received word from your birth country of something that has me concerned," Ra's said evenly, his eyes narrowed as he stared at his adopted son. Flanked behind him were his daughters, Nyssa and Talia, and off to the side was Talia's son, Damian. "You were sent to France last month, my son. During that time, did you ever go to England?"

Hadrian kept his head down and shook his head. "No, father. I had no reason to do so and I have no desire to step foot there anytime soon."

Ra's al Ghul looked down at the young man that was his heir, trying to determine any form of deceit in his son's voice. "I see. This is very disturbing as there is an event being held at the school of magic that they have in their country. The so called 'Tri-Wizard Tournament'. Last night was the choosing of their champions…and your name was called."

Hadrian looked up in shock, his eyes widened before narrowing in anger. He knew that since his adoption Ra's had kept tabs on his birth country, having spies in every major country and culture. But now someone was trying to drag him back there.

"How did that happen, father? Few people there even know I'm still alive," Hadrian asked, trying to control his anger. Losing his temper would only serve to get him punished harshly, something his adopted sisters would love to see. They had never liked that Hadrian had been named Ra's al Ghul's heir, bypassing them and their children in the line of succession. The last six years had seen many attempts at them trying to kill him, but he had survived and grown stronger than he could have ever imagined.

"I don't know," Ra's said, shocking everyone there. Ra's al Ghul was infamous for always knowing everything that was going on. He was practically omnipotent with all his contacts and sources of information that he had gained over his six plus centuries of life. "However, I have determined that you shall go and investigate this. If you have an enemy, then it is your duty to determine who it is and crush them."

Hadrian grit his teeth in anger. He was the Heir to the Demon, yet someone thought that they could control him and force him to do their will. "Gladly, Father. I will teach them the error of messing with the League of Assassins."

"Very well. You will leave at once. Do not fail me, my son," Ra's al Ghul said dismissively, motioning for Hadrian to leave. Behind him, Talia looked on smugly at the younger man, clearly enjoying the situation. On the other hand, Nyssa actually looked mildly concerned. While she cared little for the other boy, she didn't like the concept of others being able to bind him to some contest without his will. And while she would never admit it, Hadrian had grown on her over the years.

Hadrian stood smoothly and bowed his head to his father before turning and striding out of the chamber, the cape of his armor flowing around him as he walked.

XxXxXxX

Within the hour, Hadrian was on a private jet heading to London, where he would be meeting one of his personal contacts. His father had stressed that creating his own information network was vital for someone in his position, to have people loyal to him and that would assist him in his goals, but to always remember that they were tools, to be used and discarded when they no longer served a purpose.

"Lord Hadrian, we will be landing within the hour, will you be requiring anything else?" asked one of the flight attendants.

Hadrian frowned and looked up from his laptop where he was doing research. "Contact Natasha and have her bring some support to Scotland. Tell her to find me when she gets there," he told him before returning to his research.

The attendant bowed to the young Lord before heading to the cockpit, leaving Hadrian alone in the richly appointed cabin. Hadrian spent the rest of the time researching the various arcane texts that he'd had uploaded into his personal server for anything about this 'Tri-Wizard Tournament' as well as the various schools involved.

When his plane touched down at Heathrow, Hadrian headed out into the city and made his way through the streets to a small dingy pub, not far from the entrance to Diagon Alley, a place he had visited once the previous year for business. It was there that he was meeting his main contact within England, at least for the magical world.

When Hadrian stepped into the pub, he immediately stood out compared to the other occupants in his Armani three-piece suit, his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He ignored the stared he was receiving and walked to the back where there was a man sitting alone at a table. When he sat down, the other man gave him a grin, his noble and aristocratic features lighting up with delight at seeing him. He was dressed in casual clothes, a black leather jacket giving him a biker feel that was at odds with his overall appearance, yet it seemed to work for him.

"Hadrian, such a pleasure to see you again, though I can guess as to the reason," the other man said with a jovial smile.

"Sirius, you are such a shame to purebloods everywhere," Hadrian replied with a chuckle as he waved his hand negligently, erecting a privacy spell around them.

"I know, isn't great?" Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

Hadrian smiled as he looked at his godfather fondly. "How have you been, Sirius? How's the family?"

"Felicia's pregnant, actually," Sirius told him proudly. "Our first one, and I was hoping you would be the godfather."

Hadrian was shocked by that news, and it showed on his normally composed face, causing Sirius to break out in laughter. Shaking his head to clear it, Hadrian shot the older man a droll look. "Laugh it up, Black. I'm still shocked she hasn't left your immature man-child self yet."

"Ah, priceless. But seriously, Hadrian, I know you don't want any ties to England, but there's no one else I would rather have watch over my kid should anything happen to us," Sirius said, growing slightly serious at the end.

"It would be an honor," Hadrian said as he gave Sirius a slight bow of his head. He sighed though and gave his godfather a piercing look. "Now, down to business. What can you tell me about what happened?"

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his seat. "James and I are leading a squad of Aurors to provide security for the tournament. Everything was fine and going to plan when during the selection process your name came out of the artifact that they were using to select the champions. I looked around and everyone was surprised…including your parents."

"They are not my parents, Black," Hadrian snapped harshly.

"Harry…" Sirius said, but stopped when Hadrian glared at him with glowing green eyes, "Hadrian, I know you have serious issues with them, and rightfully so, but still…"

"Drop it, Sirius. Now, tell me about the officials overseeing the tournament. Who among them is likely to have done this?"

Giving a sigh of defeat, Sirius shook his head. "The main two are Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Barty was a major hardass during the war, but I doubt he's the one behind this. And Bagman is definitely not a suspect. The man was a quidditch player for years, and he took a few too many bludgers to the head. They don't even know you're alive, let alone have a reason to draw you back to England. We all figured that Alex would have been the one to be targeted for this if it was Death Eaters trying to get revenge for their master, with him being the boy-who-lived after all."

"My father has many enemies that would like to strike at him through me, do you know if anyone of the officials or people from the other schools has a grudge against him?" Hadrian asked intently.

"I wish I could tell you, Hadrian, but if they do, then there is no indication of it. But the League has more enemies in the world than I can count," Sirius said dejectedly.

"Well, that's not very high," Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Low blow, pub," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Ok, what am I walking into?" Hadrian asked as he started to relax a little. If this was a hidden enemy, then Sirius wouldn't be able to tell him anything that he wouldn't be able to figure out on his own.

"Honestly? It's bedlam," Sirius said while rolling his eyes. "The lost Potter being chosen to participate in the tournament. This is also bringing up everything that your family has tried to put in the past, everyone writing articles about what happened to you, the fallout to your parents, how it nearly cost them their seat on the Wizengamot…"

"Sirius, they are not my parents! They lost the right to call themselves that when I was eleven," Hadrian growled in anger.

"Fine, but you have to know that they are regretful for what they did, and they will be trying to get your forgiveness. Your…Lily even took a job at the school to try and be there should you ever show up. She's been getting progressively more depressed each year you didn't show up on September 1st," Sirius told him evenly, trying to not show how much the young man intimidated him.

"Then they will be greatly disappointed," Hadrian remarked snidely. "Do you have any assets or allies that I can use at the school? Do you have anything that can help me at all with that?"

"I might, but I have to make some floo calls to make sure. By the time you get to Hogwarts, I'll have a better answer for you. I made some inquiries earlier, but I don't have anything for certain yet."

Hadrian nodded in acceptance. "Very well. I will be there tomorrow evening. You have until then to get some answers from your contacts. This should help," he said as he pulled a large sack from an enchanted pocket within his jacket. He dropped it on the table, the sack jingling with gold.

"Yeah, that should help," Sirius said sardonically. Of course, he had more than enough gold to grease the palms of various people, but the fact that it was Hadrian's gold might be more compelling. "So, what are you going to do?"

Hadrian gave him a smirk and stood up. "I'm going to make an entrance," he said before he faded away from sight, his privacy spell ending as he disappeared fully.

* * *

**So, this was an idea I had while reading some of the 'wrong boy-who-lived' and neglected Harry stories out there. I'll be using a lot of elements I saw from various stories, so there will be similarities, but hopefully this will end up being something unique. I'm also working on other ideas as well as Ghost of Konoha, which I haven't abandoned. Just dealing with serious writer's block in that story. Updates on this story will come slowly, if at all. It depends on the response I get to this story. If people like it, I'll devote more time to it. So please, read and review.**


End file.
